<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barking Up the Wrong Tree by CelesteFitzgerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348454">Barking Up the Wrong Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald'>CelesteFitzgerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A drabble a day in May [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey asks for Phoebe's help with getting out of a difficult situation at the park.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A drabble a day in May [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Barking Up the Wrong Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pheebs? Is that you?”</p>
<p>Phoebe stopped jogging and looked around, but she only found a tree. She approached and poked its bark. “How do you know my name?”</p>
<p>“Up here!”</p>
<p>Looking up, she saw Joey hugging a branch for dear life. “Oh my god, what happened?”</p>
<p>“My ball got stuck and now I can’t get down,” he whined.</p>
<p>“I thought Chandler was here—why can’t he help?”</p>
<p>The leaves rustled, and Chandler’s face popped out. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god!”</p>
<p>“At least I got the ball,” Chandler griped. “Catch.” He threw the ball…directly onto another branch. “Yeah, that’s about right.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>